la vida de naruto
by franko-sama
Summary: este fic es una historia alternativa donde naruto tuvo otra infancia con su hermano takeshi donde viajan por el mundo tratandose de convetirse en los ninjas mas poderosos del mundo y que le reconoscan por un nombre.
1. prologo

Primero lo primero esta historia no me pertenece si no al genial masashi kishimoto y tambien es sin fines de lucro

advetencia:esta historia es para mayores de 18

Prologo

Kushina Uzumaki estaba dando a luz a los trillizos de Minato Namikaze y de ella pero habia un pequeño problema ella era la jinchuriki del kyubi no yoko y este trataba de salir Minato hacia lo que podia para dejar a kyubi donde estaba pero lo que no sabia era que Madara Uchiha estaba llegando a la hoja escondido para poner en marcha su plan de media luna(na:o como se llame no me acuerdo bien) Minato estaba agotado pero perdió la conexion al sentir un.

Katon:Goukakyuu no jutsu (elemento fuego:gran bola de fuego)

si madara habia llegado al lugar donde minato y kushina estaban dando a luz a sus hijos que justo llegó en mal momento(na:para ellos) que justo habian dado a luz a sus 3 pequeños trillizos,madara aprovechó el tiempo que tenia para llevarse a kushina para liberar al kyubi no yoko nuevamente para controlarlo y llevarselo.

Minato dejó a sus hijos con Sarutobi Hiruzen el tercer hokage que estaba presente en el parto y se fue a buscar a madara pero lo que no saben es que minato nunca estubo enamorado de kushina si no que se caso con ella por el puro poder del kyubi (na:pero esa historia ya se las contaré) mientras madara llegó con kushina al valle del fin y la dejó en una roca donde ella empezó a flotar en el aire con el chakra del kyubi.

Kushina pasó por un proceso terrible al sacarle el kyubi no yoko de su cuerpo,despues de todo el proceso ella quedó inconciente,minato habia llegado tarde madara ya habia enviado al kyubi a la hoja para destruirla, madara se marchó a otro lugar mas bien a un bosque donde poder ver el ataque tranquilamente pero lo que no contó era que minato lo haya seguido.

Madara:Namikaze me da gusto que me hayas seguido he querido ver hasta que nivel de pelea has llegado pero intenta esquivar esto Katon:Zukokku (Elemento fuego: incendio mortal).

Minato lo esquivó con su jutsu de velocidad y empezó a atacar también

Minato:bien Madara yo también quise pelear contra ti pero veamos quien es mejor Doton: Shinjuu zanshuu no jutsu (Elemento tierra: técnica de la emboscada bajo tierra).

A Madara le costó un poco evadir la tecnica pero saltó , dijo y...

Madara:Fuuton: Atsugai (Elemento viento: fuerza destructora)

Minato lo esquivó con facilidad y empesaron con combate de taijutsu despues empezaron a pelear con ninjutsu y taijutsu a la vez.

Minato:Esquiva esto Madara Fuuton: Rasengan (Elemento viento: esfera giratoria).

Madara no lo esquivó porque le atravesó (na:no les tengo que darle la razón de como le traspasan las cosas eso lo saben ustedes creo) y enseguida sacó un kunai y se lo intento atravesar a Minato pero el recién nombrado lo esquivó con el hiraishin (Dios del trueno).

Madara: jejeje estas cansado y no creo que tengas fuezas para seguirme adios.

Minato intentó seguir a Madara pero recordó a Kushina que estaba en esa roca y la fue a buscar junto con sus trillizos para llevarlos a su casa y darles nombres.

Minato y su familia ya estaban en la Residencia Namikaze, minato depositó a su esposa en la cama juntos con sus 3 hijos para ponerles nombres.

Kushina levantó a su primer hijo era rubio de ojos azules y le miro con minato un rato para saber que nonbre ponerle hasta que...

Kushina:ya se se llamará Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

A minato le gustó el nombre y sacaron al siguiente

Minato:ahora yo le pongo el nombre este el bebe era moreno de ojos azules se llamará Takeshi Namikaze Uzumaki.(na:Takeshi significa hombre fuerte para los que no saben).

A Kushina le encantó el nombre pero ahora faltaba su pequeña niña peliroja de ojos azules

Kushina:se llamará Naomi Namikaze Uzumaki.(na:Naomi significa Belleza)

y asi le pusieron los nombres mientras en la hoja kyubi era totalmente controlado por madara y destruia todo a su pasa pero llegó minato pero no podia contra el y llamó al shinigami (dios de la muerte) y le dijo si podia enserrar al kyubi en naruto y su poder en Naomi el shinigami aceptó y madara escapó al verse indefenso.

Despues de la catastrofe pasaron 2 dias y Minato iso una reunion privada con Danzo Shimura y los demas miembros del consejo sin sarutobi y jiraiya (na:ya los concen para que decirles) para declarar muertos a sus 2 hijos takeshi y naruto para quedarse solo con su hija. (na:y así comienza la historia).


	2. C1:El Comienzo

Han pasado 7 años desde que Minato namikaze el ser mas terrible del mundo declarara a sus 2 hijos muertos y echarlos de la aldea y el catastrofico ataque del kyubi no yoko pero por una extraña razón ellos 2 desaparecieron por arte de magia a los 4 años y no han vuelto pero ellos no se convirtieron en ninjas si no en magos teniando como sensei a un mago esplendido llamado Caranfin Kimura.

Caranfin:Takeshi, Naruto creo que tienen que volver a su mundo ustedes han sido muy buenos alumnos y yo no tengo nada mas que enseñarles ya se pueden defender de su enemigo pero tienen que ser ninjas y derrotar a su enemigo los voy a estar vigilando siempre por medio de la magia a si que portense bien.

Naruto:(con algunas lagrimas) caranfin-sensei tiene razón tenemos que volver pero con una condición (dijo sonriente) que nos des tu apellido.

Takeshi:Si Caranfin-sensei porfavor.

Caranfin no podia creer lo que le pedian sabia que el padre de ellos los declaró muertos y ellos no querian tener su apellido el lo entendia y estaba muy feliz.

Caranfin:esta bien desde ahora son Naruto Kimura y Takeshi Kimura

naruto/takeshi:SI!

Caranfin:ahora tienen que irse adios.

naruto/takeshi:adios sensei gracias por todo

Así naruto y takeshi comienzan su aventura en el mundo ninja

Naruto:Takeshi a cual aldea ninja vamos?

Takeshi:vamos a la hoja veremos al traidor pero vamos a estar como ninjas viajeros que no son de ninguna aldea.

Naruto:ok

Así partieron a la hoja fueron resividos por izumo y kotetsu les pidieron su identificación las mostraron y les dejaron pasar

Naruto:bien la hoja veamos que hay de bueno

takeshi:primero vamos a ver al hokage

se fueron deinmediato a la torre hokage donde minato estaba maldiciendo su pueto de hokage cuando escucho tocar la puerta.

Minato:pase!

Naruto/Takashi:hola hokage-sama

Minato:quien rayos son ustedes

Naruto:nosotros somos los hermanos kimura yo me llamo naruto y mi hermano takeshi.

Minato quedó en shock al saber el nombre de ellos despues de todo esos eran los nombres de sus hijos minato vio sus aspectos eran identicos a sus hijos pero ellos le decian que su padre se llamaba Caranfin Kimura y era la primera vez que entraban a esa aldea.

Minato les dijo ok y quedó con duda

Takashi:Naruto casi nos descubren.

Naruto:si pero nonos descubrieron

takeshi:si nos salvamos

Naruto:y adonde vamos?

takeshi:vamos a comer ramen busquemos un local.

Naruto/Takeshi:Ramen!

se fueron corriendo a buscar un local y vieron uno que se llamaba ramen ichiraku entraron y vieron a dos hermosas mujeres pelirojas una adulta y la otra de la edad de naruto y takeshi estaban llorando por la supuesta "muerte" de ellos.

?:hola que les sirvo

Naruto/takeshi:2 platos de ramen con pollo

(na:ya abran adivinado quienes son las pelirojas jjeje)

Kushina y Naomi miraban a los 2 kimura resien llegados con algo que les haciasentier que eran familiares seguramente era su imaginación.

Takeshi:señor disculpe como se llama?

Teuchi:me llamo Teuchi y mi hija que está al lado se llama ayame

naruto y takeshi miraron a ayame con una sonrisa coqueta ella se sonrojó y Naomi se puso celosa?

despues de comer ambos dijeron que era el mejor ramen del mundo que habian probado pagaron y se fueron pero lo que no notaron era que cuando se fueron las 2 pelirojas comenzaron a seguirlos para saber quienes eran.

Naruto y Takeshi se fueron a arrendar un departamento de 2 habiaciones por mientras,mientras las 2 pelirojas por saber mas de quienes eran arrendaron por 1 noche la habitación de al lado para estar apegadas a la pared que da al otro cuarto para escuchar todo lo que hablaban escucharon todo se enteraron que eran los hijos de kushina y hermanos de Naomi pero lo que mas les puso triste es que legalmente ya no son familia de ellas ya que son de otro clan por culpa de minato pero ellas 2 quisieron dejarlo en secreto sin contarle a nadia hasta que sea el momento.

Al dia siguiente Naruto y Takeshi despertarón para ir a su primer dia a la academia ninja para aprender artes ninja y no mostraran su magia hasta que sea el momento asi que conocieron a artos compañeros de cada clan conocieron a una hyuga que miraba a naruto con sonrojo se enamoró a primera vista y era la mejor amiga de naomi.

Comensaron las clases con su primer sensei y segundo para los kimura llamado iruka

Iruka:bien estudiantes es su primer dia y aprenderan todo el significado de ser un ninja.

al terminar las clases todos comenzaron a hablar Naruto y Takeshi convrsaban entre ellos haste que algunas personas se les asercaron

Kiba:hola soy Kiba inuzuka

Hinata:yo soy hinata hyuga

shino:yo soy shino aburame

ino:yo soy ino yamanaka

sakura:yo me llamo sakura haruno

y asi se presentaron todos los que ya saben los 9 novatos los alumnos de gai etc.

Takeshi:nosotros somos los hermanos Kimura el rubio es naruto y yo soy Takeshi

todos:mucho gusto

así todos se isieron buenos amigos (na:bueno las chicas quien sabe capas lemon mas adelante).


	3. C2:El ascenso a genin

Habian pasado 11 meses desde que todos se presentaron incluso el orgulloso de Sasuke. Naruto y Takeshi tuvieron un club de fans igual que Sasuke dentro de ese tiempo aunque ambos estaban enamorados de la misma chica Ayame. Sasuke trataba a todos como basura tipico pero ese dia se fue al tejado de la academia pero no pensó que naruto lo seguiria.

Naruto: no deverias tratar asi a tus camaradas Sasuke.

Sasuke: a mi nadie me dise que hacer yo los trato como escoria por que se lo merecen igual que tu que no puede esquivar esto Katon:Goukakyuu no jutsu (Elemento fuego:Gran bola de fuego).

Naruto lo esquivó con facilidad Sasuke se sorprendio y ahora naruto empezó a atacar.

Naruto:perdón sasuke pero quiero terminar luego y vas a ser el primero en conocer mi poder amarth-dú (destino nocturno).

y con esa tecnica naruto dejo durmiendo a sasuke. pero lo que nadie sabia que mientras sasuke dormia era torturado en su propia mente.

Ya habia llegado el dia todos los estudiantes estaban nerviosos para su ascenso y cual seria su equipo ninja junto con que sensei así que Iruka-sensei dijo que todos pasaron a ser genin y ahra iva a empesar a decir los equipos hasta que llego al equipo 7.

Iruka:El equipo 7 será conformado por Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura Haruno y Naomi Namikaze teniendo como sensei a Kakashi Hatake mas conocido por el ninja que copia.

Las chicas del club de fans de sasuke se pusieron tristes porque no pudieron estar con sasuke en su equipo y celosas de sakura y naomi por su "exelente"suerte.

Iruka:¡CALLENSE PARA SEGUIR CON LOS EQUIPOS!.

derrepente todos en el aula se quedaron callados.

Iruka:bien muchas gracias el equipo 8 será conformado por Shino Aburame,Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuga teniendo como sensei a Kurenai Yuhi.

Hinata tenia pena y algo de rabia por no estar en el equipo de su amado rubio.

Iruka:El equipo 9 será conformado por Ino Yamanaka,Choji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara teniendo como sensei a Asuma Sarutobi el hijo del tercer hokage.

Ino estaba fastidiada despues de escuchar cual seria su equipo lo unico que la alegraba era que seria alumna del hijo del hokage actual.

Iruka:Y el ultimo equipo será el equipo 10 conformado por Naruto Kimura,Takeshi Kimura y Sai Nakamura (na:como en la serie sai no tiene apellido le cree uno). teniendo como sensei a Anko Mitarashi.

Naruto y takeshi estaban felices de estar en el mismo equipo y querian conocer bien a ese tal sai pero tendrian harto tiempo para conocerse.

Bien muchas gracias aqui les tengo el 2 capitulo perdón por hacerlos tan cortos pero no tengo mas ideas pero despues serán mas largos ya que es el principio de toda la historia y es algo aburrida pero ya vendrá el lemon será como en el viaje al pais de las olas mejor no digo mas veanlo ustedes mismo y les mostrare esto que debí ponerlo al principio pero no lo ise.

(nota del autor na)

(_pensamiento_)

hablando

biju hablando

(biju pensando)

bien eso es todo hasta el siguiente capitulo nos vemos no olviden dejar sus review adios.


	4. C3:Conociendonos

hola a todos aqui un nuevo capitulo de mi interesante historia y les digo que ya empezó lo que tanto deseaban el lemon están advertidos este capitulo lemon jejeje no se lo esperaban bueno lean.

Naruto y Takeshi volvieron a su casa despues de tan cansado dia y ambos empesarón a conversar hasta llegar al tema.

Takeshi:Naruto como usaste magia enfrente de sasuke el pudo averte delatado.

Naruto:pero no lo iso porque yo se lo ordene porque lo amenazé advirtiendole que si decia algo de eso lo llevaria al bosque lo mataria y volveria con el en sus brazos diciendo que un león le atacó.

Takeshi tuvo una gota en la nuca estilo anime por tan absurda amenaza y comensaron a hablar del cuarto de como harian su venganza

Naruto:mira takeshi podemos invitarlo a un dia de campo fuera de la aldea durante 2 dias y matarlo. Despues vovemos con el en brazos y decimos que lo atacó un ninja de otra aldea y decimos que lo matamos.

Takeshi: no está mal pero y si preguntan que como lo matamos siendo unos simples genin?.

Naruto:Y quien dijo que lo haremos a esta edad lo haremos cuando seamos chunin o jounin.

Takeshi: ahhh no habia entendido.

Naruto:bien durmamos porque mañana es un gran y largo dia.

y se durmieron hasta que kyubi despertó a naruto en su mente.

Kyubi:Mocoso tenemos que hablar de los secretos de konoha y mi familia.

Naruto:que pasa?

Kyubi:mira mocoso primero lo primero yo soy mujer y esta es mi forma humana.

kyubi se transformó y ubo algo de polvo al traformarce pero despues que todo el polvo se disipo naruto estubo embobado al ver a kyubi que era una hermosa mujer peliroja no mas de unos 15 años con unos pechos tamaño tsunade con un hermoso vestido rojo bastante revelador que dejaria con la boca abierta a cualquiera (na:aqui hay una imagen de ella pero imaginensela en unos 15 años nada les cuesta .cl/imgres?q=kyubi+en+forma+humana&num=10&hl=es&sa=X&tbo=d&sout=0&tbm=isch&tbnid=8Enr8U30SV4eEM:&imgrefurl= &docid=xfH_eKNVZ6f_eM&imgurl= &w=463&h=617&ei=xvncUKS4GO6N0QGJ6ICgCQ&zoom=1&biw=1024&bih=448&iact=rc&dur=7&sig=114804843721596016140&page=2&tbnh=133&tbnw=108&start=14&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:18,s:0,i:141&tx=53&ty=62)

Naruto se enamoró de golpe pero decidió conocerla mas y quisas mas adelante tener una relación pero ahora tenian que centrarse en la conversación seria.

Kyubi:bien lo otro es que yo soy una de las 9 hijas que tuvo el sabio de los 6 caminos(na:para algunos rikudo sanin)...

Naruto:espera el Rikudo tuvo hijas?.

kyubi:si porque mi madre era el jubi la biju de 10 colas y todas las biju son mujeres.

naruto estaba en shock ante tal conocimiento y si kyubi era hermosa ya se imaginaba a sus hermanas sin duda era un pervertido.

y asi kyubi le conto todo a naruto su vida quien era danzo shimura lo de madara y la historia de ellos naruto estaba en shock denuevo pero peor ahora tenia mas odio a minato pero no solo a el sino a madara y danzo.

(na:aqui viene el lemon para mayores de 15 si eres menor no leas estan advertidos).

kyubi le empezó a dar un masaje a naruto para que se relaje y este se relajó y harto, despues de unos segundos naruto empezó a darle un masaje a kyubi primero en los hombros despues en la espalda y despues en los pechos? si en los pechos ella estaba tirando pequeños gemidos de placer hasta que no pudo más y se quitó el vestido molesto mostrando su hermoso cuerpo desnudo. Era una hermosa vista para naruto pero no se habia dado cuenta de que kyubi le quitó la ropa así derrepente y empezó a chupar su miembro,el rubio afortunado gemia de placer por lo que kyubi hacia le encantaba ella seguia chupando le encantaba sentir lo que sentia con el rubio y le gustó escuchar a naruto decir...

Naruto:ahhh si kyubi-chan sigue ahh ¡ME VENGO!

y le tiro todo el semen a kyubi a ella le encantó pero eso era solo el principio naruto le empezó a meter su miembro en su intimidad ella empezó a gritar de placer le encantaba

Kyubi:ahh naruto-kun sigue ahh sigue no pares si si ah ah naruto-kun me vengo ¡ME VENGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

a kyubi le encantaba no queria que su amado parara naruto se lo metia por todos los lados dejandola al borde de la locura ya no podian mas y se quedaron dormidos juntos muy apegados.

(na:fin del lemon).

Al dia siguiente naruto,takeshi y sai fueron al campo de entrenamiento numero 10 donde se juntaron con anko y los puso a prueba los tres trabajaron en equipo para atrapar a anko ya que la prueba era atraparla dentro de 3 horas con la velosidad de naruto el estratega de takeshi y el arte de sai la atraparon y se convirtieron oficialmente en genin.

Despues de un rato de entrenamiento se fueron a comer algo a ichiraku ramen donde naruto y takeshi la miraban coquetamente mientras ella se ponia roja y les servia ramen a los 4.

Naruto:como te a ido Ayame-chan.

Ayame se puso roja por el sufijo y takeshi se puso un poco celoso de su hermano asi que decidió hablar.

Ayame:me a ido bien naruto-kun.

Naruto: me alegro mucho ayame-chan.

Takeshi iva a proponerle salir a ayame cuando algo lo interrumpió

Naruto:dime Ayame-chan te gustaria salir conmigo el sabado como amigos?

Ayame:me encantaria naruto-kun.

Naruto:bien paso por ti a las 3 pm. esta bien?.

Ayame:perfecto.

Takeshi estaba celoso con todas sus letras su hermano se le adelantó ni si quiera le habló a ayame porque se habian ido.

Bien y que les pareció el capitulo aqui estubo el primer lemon corto pero ubo pronto hare mas largo partamos de a poco espero que les haya gustado recuerden dejar reviews hasta la proxima adios


End file.
